


What If Goku Married both Bulma and Chi-Chi?

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Group Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: This is a What If I have been working on. Basically, I will try and come up with a story formed around the idea that Goku married both Bulma and Chi-Chi. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Part 1

The story at first is going to play out much as it does in the anime. Bulma runs Goku down with her car and shots him between the eyes. But both Bulma and Goku are more interested in each other then they are in the anime. She just thinks that she is fascinated by how Goku was living by himself and dismisses it. Goku not even knowing what a girl was he didn't know what he was feeling.

Bulma went on to start dating Yamcha as she does in the anime. This causes Goku to feel strange. Every time he sees the two of them together he doesn't know what he's feeling. He likes Yamcha he is a good fighter but he feels like he shouldn't be dating Bulma for some reason. But any time he has to think about things like this he has a new enemy to fight.

Bulma at the same time knows that she is missing something but she is not sure of what that is. Every so often she breaks up with Yamcha not sure of what she is truly looking for. But then he would come back with some romantic gesture and she would take him back. This happens so much that everyone around them is so us to it. Master Roshi, on the other hand, feels that he knows what this is but he is not sure if he should bring this up with the both of them.

While all this is happening Goku meets Chi-Chi as he does in the anime. And like the anime, she wants to marry him. So Goku goes off to train with Kami, Chi-Chi starts training to win the love of Goku and Bulma is trying to figure out what is missing in her life while breaking up and making up with Yamcha. That is until the 23 World Martial Arts Tournament.

Just before the tournament Bulma and Yamcha have a huge fight and she breaks up with him again. She swears that this will be the last time because she won't take him back ever again. Everyone thinks that they will be back together before the end of the tournament so they don't pay all that much attention to Bulma's words.

But then she sees Goku for the first time in three years and she realizes what she had been missing. It was Goku. She had fallen in love with Goku all those years ago but had denied her feelings for the monkey boy. But seeing him standing before her right now she knew that she was head over heels in love.

She knew that Goku had been training most of his life for this so she wasn't going to talk to him before the tournament but afterward she would pull him aside and talk to him about all this. The tournament happens just like it does in the anime. But when it comes to Goku's fight with Chi-Chi and he remembers the promise that he made to marry Chi-Chi. He gets upset and says the one thing that no one could expect.

"I kinda like two women Chi-Chi. So what do I do?"

"Two women?" Bulma asks standing in the front row.

"Yeah, you and Chi-Chi. What do I do Bulma?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi stare down each other. They both now realized that they have been after the same man for many years. But are they willing to share him? It was an easy thing for Goku to marry two women. With all the animal-human hybrids scattered over the planet, polygamy was only a matter of filing the right paperwork. And with Bulma being the heir to Capsule Corporation it was even easier.

"That's the best we're going to get isn't it?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"Yeah pretty much," Bulma responds with a smile.

The two share a smile knowing that this is the man that they both have fallen in love with. That was the closest thing to a declaration of love that they were going to get. Goku looks confused by this. Which causes both women to smile the announcer then lets Bulma over the barricade and both Bulma and Chichi give Goku a kiss on opposite cheeks to show that they both like him too. Everyone around them cheers this and Master Roshi smiles knowing that he was right all this time while Yamcha is over in the corner crying being comforted by Puar.

The rest of the tournament happens just like it does in the anime but this time both Bulma and Chichi are cheering on there fiancé. Afterward, Goku then takes both Chichi and Bulma to meet the Ox King to prepare for there wedding. And like in the anime the Ox King gets trapped by fire clutching Chichi's wedding dress. And the three of them have to go on an adventure to save him. For the most part, this happens as it does in the anime except this time when they run into Grampa Gohan he has two fiancés.

"Roshi." Gohan curses when he finds this out.

But once he gets to know both girls he gladly gives his blessings to there union. This makes both Bulma and Chichi happy. And the three of them together save the Ox-King and prepare for their wedding. Which they hold on the lawns of Capsule Corp. And they begin there lives together.

**Part 1 END**


	2. Part 2

The Son family are living happily ever after. They live primarily in Capsule Corp. But they use Goku's family home as a getaway home for when they want to leave the city. Bulma has built Goku a training room like the anime version of her would for Vegeta years later but without all the gravity training capabilities yet. Bulma settles into her lab and is working none stop. Chi-Chi is the one that takes care of both Goku AND Bulma.

Bulma sees this and is very glad that she has her sister wife. She was never very neat if she was working she would forget to eat and sleep and she was never a good cook. But seeing Chi-Chi clean up after her making sure that she ate and slept right and her cooking was delicious was making her very happy with how things turned out.

Chi-Chi now not having to worry about money sees the man that she loves working out and becoming stronger. And she watches Bulma doing the work that she loves too. It inspires her to want to do more with her life. She's not sure what she is going to do but she wants to find something more.

Both Chi-Chi and Bulma got pregnant at the same time. Chi-Chi has Gohan as she does in the anime. Bulma has Trunks years before she does in the anime. And with Chi-Chi's influence, this Trunks is much more like the Gohan that we were introduced in the anime he even has a tail. With only a few exceptions. And with Bulma's reassurance, Chichi allows both Gohan and Trunks to train with there father.

Chi-Chi and Bulma do not see Trunks and Gohan as one of them is their son and the other is just their son's brother but that both children are their sons. And both Gohan and Trunks see both Bulma and Chi-Chi as there mothers.

This is clearly demonstrated when Trunks in Chi-Chi's arms asks why isn't his mother coming with them when they go and meet everyone at Kame House. Bulma holding Gohan explains that she really doesn't know anyone there.

"But Mommy we don't know anyone there," Gohan says to his second mother.

That was all Chi-Chi had to hear and she decided to go along for the reunion. Goku, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, and Trunks landed in a sky car big enough for them all. And like in the anime everyone is surprised to see that Goku is a father. Yamcha sees this and is in the corner crying again.

Then Raditz shows up just like he does in the anime. He sees both Trunks and Gohan and realizes that they are Goku's sons. He is not surprised by the fact that Goku has married two women because of Saiyan views of love. But he needs to get Goku to come with him so he thinks that taking Trunks and Gohan hostage will be the sure fire way to get Goku to come with him.

But both Gohan and Trunks have had training unlike the version of Gohan in the anime. They are no match for Raditz in a head-on fight but they catch him by surprise. Caught off guard both boys are pushing him back. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma watch on as proud parents as they watch their boys fight off Raditz.

But then Raditz saw an opening and lurched out and grabbed both boys tails. Their momentum then swung them together and they hit their heads together knocking them out cold. Goku realizing that he should have stepped in sooner demands that Raditz to give him back his sons. But Raditz then gives him the same ultimatum that he gave in the anime.

Shortly after Raditz left Piccolo came to the island and they team up like they do in the anime. But this time when both boys wake up and get angry at Raditz and burst through the pod and ram Raditz the blow is actually fatal.

"Y-You will pay for this," Raditz said as he died.

Because Raditz never told them that there were other Saiyans out there they started talking normally after Goku checks his sons. Goku mentions that he would love to do what he is doing with Piccolo and have Raditz around to fight again.

"Don't you dare think about wishing him back to life with the dragon balls," Piccolo says sternly.

"I wasn't going to Piccolo," Goku said holding his boys in his arms as Bulma and Chichi arrive to find their sons.

Vegeta and Nappa hear this through the scouter like they do in the anime. And they start to had for the Earth like they do in the anime. And up in the Lookout Kami senses this and they will be here in about a year. And everyone needs to be prepared for there arrival.

But he also knows that Goku is beyond him now. So he needs to go and get permission for Goku to train with the one person that could train him right now. He needs to get permission for Goku to train with King Kai.

**Part 2 END**


	3. Part 3

Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi decided after everything that happened with Raditz that Gohan and Trunks should start to be properly trained to fight. And as they started to seriously train Goku was visited by Kami.

He tells them about the two Saiyans that are on the way to Earth. And both are stronger than Raditz. Goku wants to start training with Kami to get stronger. But Kami tells him that he is beyond him now and he has made special arrangements for Goku to go to Other World and train with King Kai while still being among the living.

Goku is excited about the chance but he also wants to train with his sons. Kami tells him that he could ask King Yemma to include the boys but he should ask his wives before he does anything.

Goku explains the situation to both Bulma and Chi-Chi and they both agree that the boys should go with their father and train with King Kai. As they explain what is going to happen to both Gohan and Trunks, Chi-Chi makes up her mind. She knows what she wants to do.

After Goku leaves with Gohan and Trunks she tells Bulma that she wants to train in first aid so that she could treat the Z Fighters after they fight. Bulma agrees with her that is the one thing the Z Fighters need is a medic. Thinking about all the times that the gang needed medical attention. So she makes arrangements for Chi-Chi to start her training the next day.

The journey to King Kai's planet happens the way it does in the anime but this time there is Gohan and Trunks with him. They don't go to "HELL or HFIL" (whatever you want to call it) and they make it to King Kai's planet and start training with him.

As everyone is doing everything that they need to do. Chi-Chi training to become a medic, Bulma gathering the Dragon Balls so they could wish Goku, Gohan, and Trunks back to Earth the moment that they are needed, the rest of the Z Fighters training to fight these coming Saiyans with Kami and Goku, Gohan, and Trunks training with King Kai with each of them making him laugh.

The training is going smoothly too. All three of them learn the Kaio-ken but the boy's bodies aren't strong enough to actually use the technique. That is when King Kai tells them that there might be a way for them to use the technique now.

He knows a technique that would be perfect for the boys. It is called Fusion. He could teach them how to fuse into one entity and that entity might be able to handle the strain from the Kaio-Ken. So he tells Goku to train in the Spirit Bomb while he trains the boys how to fuse together.

The training goes off about the same as it does in the anime when Goten and Trunks try and learn Fusion. With a fat version and a feeble version then finally they get it right and the mighty warrior Gonks is born.

And King Kai was right this fused warrior can indeed use the Kaio-Ken. But it does cost them a few minutes of there thirty-minute fusion. But they were able to master the basics and Goku was even able to teach them the Kamehameha and help them develop there own attack: the Son Brothers Fusion Special.

The attack works both when they are fused as Gonks and when they aren't. When they aren't fused it requires the two of them to be in absolute sync like the fusion dance but if it works it would be twice as strong as a standard Kamehameha. But the true power comes when they are fused together. Because they are already one they can break it out whenever they need to without to much stress.

As they finish up the training they get word from Kami the Saiyans have arrived on Earth. But there is one problem though. The boys had just fused and they need some time before they could go into a fight so they ask Bulma to wait just a little while so they could all entire the fight together. But this would mean the rest of the Z Fighters are going to have to stall for time.

**Part 3 END**


	4. Part 4

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks wait it out staying on King Kai’s planet to save what energy they could for the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. But they have to watch as the fight unfolds as it does in the anime. With Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die like they do in the anime.

This is hard for the boys to watch and they want to get there hands on Nappa for what he has done to the rest of the Z Fighters. They may not know the Z Fighters as well as Goku. But they didn’t like the way that Nappa fought he was a bully taking on weaker fighters with joyous abandon.

The only true difference then the anime is that Chi-Chi was there with everyone trying to give first aid to the injured. But unable to do anything for any of them. Which she didn’t take to well. But she did manage to get across to Vegeta that there were three really strong fighters that were on the way.

Like in the anime Vegeta gives them one hour to get here. During that time Piccolo talked to Chi-Chi getting to know the woman. He liked her she was strong and determined. He saw what Goku saw in her. She had figured out that Vegeta was looking for a fight so she took that to there advantage.

The wait for a time that they could fuse again came to an end just as the hour time limit came to an end. Bulma made the wish to bring Goku, Gohan, and Trunks to Kame House where she was. Once there Master Roshi hands him a bag with a few senzu beans and they head out to the battlefield to fight Nappa and Vegeta.

But in the meantime, Nappa decides that he is going after the one person that he feels shouldn’t be there: Chi-Chi. He sends a blast aimed straight at Chi-Chi. She looks on in terror as the blast is coming at her. Piccolo without thinking jumps in front of the blast shielding her. But at the cost of his life.

As he falls Goku, Gohan, and Trunks arrive. Gohan and Trunks rush to there mother to make sure she was alright. Goku looks down at Piccolo and tries to give him a senzu bean but it was already too late. He was dead which meant the Dragon Balls no longer worked.

But that didn’t matter to Gohan and Trunks. They were angry Nappa had gone after their mother. Their father tells them that he won’t get in there way but he gets Vegeta as he gave Krillin a senzu bean. Nappa laughs at this. What could two brats do against him?

They quickly do the fusion dance and Gonks appear. Chi-Chi and Krillin are shocked by this but Goku just watches on with a smile as Gonks eyes up Nappa. Nappa having lost his scouter already turns to Vegeta to find out their power level. Vegeta is stunned by what he sees.

“What is it Vegeta?”

“It’s over 9000.”

Gonks makes quick work of Nappa. He would have been done within seconds if it wasn’t for the fact that Gonks wanted to play with Nappa kind of the same way that Gotenks would have behaved in that position. Nappa is blasted away without Vegeta having to turn on him.

But once he was done Goku steps in and tells Gonks that he has to take Krillin and Chi-Chi away from here. And that he is the only one strong enough to protect them. He does but reluctantly. The rest of the fight happens kind of like it does in the anime. But in this version, Goku’s power level is over 10000.

But even this power increase is no match for Vegeta’s oozaru form. Which he had to use much sooner in the fight then in the anime. Gonks senses this and rushes back to his father against his mother and Krillin’s protests. Once he gets there he quickly rips Vegeta’s tail off with pure brute force trying to get him off his father.

But then as Vegeta starts to return to normal he looks into the sky. Vegeta’s energy technique is still in the sky and Gonks still has his tail too. And we get the first fusion Saiyan oozaru. Who starts thrashing around and stomping on Vegeta as if he was a big bug that needed to be squashed.

Krillin not that long after returned to the scene of the fight. All he sees is a giant ape stomping on something completely forgetting that Gonks had a tail too. He thinks that the ape is Vegeta and sends a Destructo Disc at it. But as luck would have it the time limit for the fusion runs out just in time for them to narrowly dodge the attack but both boys tails were then cut off.

Like in the anime Vegeta calls his ship to himself so he could make a hasty retreat. And like in the anime Goku convinces Krillin to let him go. As Vegeta flies off Goku quickly finds the senzu beans and gives one to both of his sons and takes one himself. As a ship with Bulma, Master Roshi, and Chi-Chi who they had picked up on the way there landed. That was when Krillin realized that he was about to face the most deadly force imaginable: two mothers that are going to wonder why their sons don’t have their tails.

**Part 4 END**


	5. Part 5

As the gang try and recover from the losses they faced at the hands of Nappa and Vegeta. They talk about what they learned during the fight. That Piccolo was an alien from the planet Namek. This got Chi-Chi thinking what if the Namekians had Dragon Balls of there own.

But they didn’t know how they were going to get there. That’s when a heavily bandaged Krillin, who had to tell both Bulma and Chi-Chi that he had sliced off their sons’ tails brought up the fact that Vegeta had dropped the device that summoned his space pod. And just like the anime, Bulma hits the wrong button and blows up Nappa’s space pod.

Bulma looks at everyone and says. “Oops,”

That’s when Mr. Popo appeared to tell them about Kami’s spaceship. But there is a problem with it. Goku wants to train on the way to Namek. But after training in enhanced gravity when Gohan, Trunks, and he trained on King Kai’s planet he wants to do that more on the way to Namek.

Bulma goes with Mr. Popo to see if she can retrofit the spaceship with the necessary technology for that type of training. She finds the ship and it appears to be more or less intact. She goes inside as she does in the anime. And like the anime, she goes on a little journey through the solar system.

When she gets back to the Earth she knows that Goku is right him and the boys need to train. But she is not sure if she can retrofit the technology that they need into this ship. That’s when she got an idea. Which she quickly went to work on it.

The boys and Goku start training in the first gravity training room that Bulma’s father had set up in the training room for his son-in-law and grandsons to train in while Bulma sets out to work on what they needed.

She had remembered that Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz wasn’t the only Saiyans to come to the Earth. She remembered that Goku had to come here too at one point. She quickly locates Goku’s space pods location and brings it to her lab.

She has a plan. She is going to merge the two technologies into one. Making her first spaceship. She knows that this isn’t a small feat but she is sure that this is the only way to make it so they can make it to Namek as strong as possible.

When she is done she has made a spaceship the outside looks like Kami’s ship. But it is bigger, a lot bigger. The original was only slightly bigger than some airbuses. But this one was slightly bigger than the spaceship that was designed in the anime. And it is as fast as the one in the anime making the trip in only a few days.

Everyone is amazed at what she has created. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks are especially proud of there wife and mother for what she has created. They go inside and they find that she has split the ship into two levels the top level is where she has put the living area. And the bottom level is where she has put the training area. She has made it so the gravity training won’t affect the upper level so she and Chi-Chi will be unaffected while there husband and sons train.

That’s when Krillin asked if he can come too. He knows that even Gohan and Trunks are beyond him as it comes to power level. But he would feel useless if he stayed here on Earth while his friends went to space to fight for people that he couldn’t save. And had to watch die.

Goku welcomes him as part of the team to go to Namek. With Bulma and Chi-Chi glaring at him. He turns to Goku as if to say: Can you help me out buddy? Goku looks at Chichi and Bulma and even he isn’t that stupid and pats Krillin on the shoulder. And says ”You’re on your own.” Krillin then takes a big gulp as they started to prepare for there journey to Namek.

**Part 5 END**


End file.
